


Once Upon Time 500 Years Ago

by Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Vampires, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing/pseuds/Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing
Summary: In 1519, Rey, a powerful witch, was put In a deep slumber when she tried to kill herself after her love, the warlock Ben Solo had died trying to protect her from the dead. She awakes, five hundred years later and finds that not everything Is has she left It.It goes to show that It’s not every day you wake up from a five hundred year old nap to find that the love of your life Is now a five hundred year old Vampire.





	Once Upon Time 500 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely reader!
> 
> First of all, thank you so much If you are giving this one a try. Second, before you start reading I would like to make you aware that this Is an extract of an idea that I have had for quite some time now. It was an idea that pop inside my head and after the longest time I decided to write it down. I do have more to this, but I just leave it as it is for the moment. I'm just not sure whether or not I should give it a try, so If you liked what you read and want more, please let me know. If not then I will probably not finish It (obviously) It could turn In to quite something. 
> 
> And my deepest apologies for the gramma. It’s stupid I know, and poorly written (*cough*”Shitty Writing!”(I’m Well Aware!)) Make no mistake you will find gramma mistakes and for that I'm so sorry. My mother tongue Is danish, so yeah It pretty much looks like shit when I write In english. But ANYWAY! Thank you so much.
> 
> xoxo  
> sweetlittlemissnothing

 

“The supreme leader Is wise. He gave me the power so that I could take my revenge” Ben said It with such pride.

 

The words was well practices, Rey thought. But she had to know, so she locked eyes with him.

  
  
“Revenge on who?” She asked carefully?

  
  
“The witches, for killing you of course” He said It as If It was obvious.

  
  
_They did not kill me?_ That was one of the most outrageous thing Rey had heard.

  
  
“Killing me? What are you talking about?” She asked confused. As much as she really wanted to believe him, she could not believe what she was hearing. His words only made her more confused.

  
  
“We were trying to escape through the woods, when the witches hit you with a deadly spell, I had to killed them both. But when I went back to you, you were dead” His voice was low filled with sadness, but at the same time it was enchanting, crawling up her spine to calm her down and while he told her his side of the story, he never broke their eye contact. His eyes were intense, almost… hypnotising.

  
  
_Remember, he will try and use his power on you._

  
  
Leia’s words return to her and she quickly looked away. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding and felt her body return to it normal state. Leia was right.

  
  
“And who told you such story? Snoke?” She could not hide the disgust she felt when talking about that monster. She glanced at his face.

  
  
“He found me with you dead in my arms and told me he could give me what I needed to be able take my revenge”

  
  
Again, something was off In the way he said It. It just didn’t feel right for Rey and slowly she felt herself turning irritated. She turned around and walked toward the other end of the room.

  
  
Like before, he spoke with such ease, like he had, had 500 years to practices that sentence to perfection. Almost as If he thought she would understand his reasons for doing so and be okay with it.

  
  
What scared her about all this was the way his appearance never once had changed since they started having this conversation. Not once had his voice cracked, no emotions to tell her what he really thought of it.

  
  
But what scared her most about it all was how naive had he been to think that he could trust what Snoke had told him. She would never had take a vampire to believe such thing. Vampire are lairs, yes, naive, not so much. From her understanding, Vampires are supposed to be able to sense when someone Is lying everything.

  
  
“And of cause you trusted him” She said loud, letting her anger and hurt get the best of her.

  
  
_Tell him Rey!_

  
  
She started walking towards him again.

  
  
“After all this time, after all we been thought, after all the bad things that man has caused us and everybody els you believed him just like that?” She stopped 5 feet away fro him.

  
  
She watch him lean forward a bit.

  
  
“What the witches told us about him was wrong. All this time he really just wanted to give us the best possible versions of our self so we could do what we wanted to do” His low deep voice was like laying In a bed of silk. Smoothing, It was making her light headed. He was trying to make her understand, but she would not hear it, she shakes her head In disbelief.

  
  
“I can not believe it, you sound just like him“

  
  
Ben straightens his back and crossed his arms behind his back making him look taller, more intimidating.

  
  
This was wrong and he needed to know.

  
  
“Do you trust me?” She asked him while her heart began to beat faster.

  
  
“What?” He answered, surprise taking over his face and he frowned his eyebrows.

  
  
Rey swallowed, caught a breath and licked her lips. For one brief moment she think she saw him look down to her lips but quickly looked up to her eyes again.  _Probably not._

  
  
“Do you trust me? Do you trust my word?” She let out the breath she had been holding and her voice shook. She had not noticed she had started to shake. His eyes narrowed.

  
  
“Haven’t I always” He said and clenching his jaw.

  
  
Hurt, she could feel the hurt his words carried.

  
  
_Finally! So he is not all dead inside_.

  
  
Maybe this was what they needed to make him see the problem. She decided to continue.

  
  
This was not what she wanted to do, she should not have to do this, but he had to know. He gave her no choice. She filled her lungs with air, and put her broken heart aside.

  
  
“Then let me tell you a story” She said softly, but Ben was not having it.

  
  
“If it’s one of those witches stories I don’t want…” He started but was soon interrupted.

  
  
“It Is the story of how you died In my arms” She said quickly.

  
  
Something happened. He parted his lips, tilted his head to the side and looked at her and narrowed his eye again. He was looking at her like she was the biggest mystery on earth and only he could solve her.

  
  
“What?”

  
  
“It Is true that we were running, but we were not just running from witches, we were also running from Snoke and his vamps and…” Rey paused, It was getting harder to breath. Why was it getting harder to breath?

  
  
She tired to swallow but the lump In her throat was hurting.

  
  
“I don’t know, somehow you got hit and….” She shook her head and licked her dry lips. The tears was knocking on the front of her eyes.

  
  
“I killed both guards with my magic and ran back to you but…”

  
  
“It was too late” she whispered and could no longer hold the tears back. She closed her eyes.

  
  
“I fell to the ground and pulled you into me arms. It was almost as If you were at peace with what was happening” A bitter sweet smile found it’s way on to her lips.

  
  
“I wish I could have said the same“ Her voice was merely a whisper.

  
  
She opened her eyes and let the tears go. Her vision was blurred and It hurt but somehow she still manage to look him in the eyes. He needed to see this he needed feel her pain was real, that her feelings were real.

  
  
_BEN! Don’t leave me! Don’t, my love! BEN! I need you!_

  
  
The memory sent new wave of tears rolling down her cheeks. Her walls broke down. No longer could she deny the hurt, sorrow and heartbreak she still felt inside her body.

  
  
Her vision was blurred but she still manage to finds his eyes.

  
  
“I kissed you one last time and I told you, that I loved you” Her tears saw no end. Her arms went around herself as she tried to protect herself. But she had to be strong, she had to finish this.

  
  
“And with your last breath you said; I know” She sobbed. With the back of her hand she dried the tears from her eyes.

  
  
“I know that to you It Is five hundred years ago, but for me… for me It feels like It happened only two days ago!” As Rey said the words something changed in Ben appearance.

  
  
Something flashed In Ben eyes making them dark, changing his cool appearance. While she had told him about how he died, not once had he said or looked away from her. He had just looked at her. Listening. But right now she could feel his rage, his face turned hard and cold, he was looked at Rey If she was his prey. He began to walk towards her for the first time.

  
  
“You don’t think I cared,  _you_ were the first thing I asked about when I woke up. Imagine my sorrow when I was told that you were dead. And not a day has gone by where I haven’t thought of you. Your face, smile, laughter, touch, love. You. I have mourned your death for five hundred years. For five hundred years I have fought for my Revenge. Killing those who are responsible for your death!” He hissed.

  
  
As much as his word hit her something els hit harder. He was only one feet away now and his cologne was hitting her hard. She was starting to feel light headed again.

  
  
_Oh lord_.

  
  
She was not afraid of him, she would never be afraid of him, no matter how he was trying to make her see him in a different light. She shook her head and bit her lip.

  
  
“But you still do not get it do you?” She said with sadness In her voice.

  
  
“Get what?” His wall was starting to crumble. Annoyance slipping through the cracks and It showed on his face.

  
  
“The witches is not to blame for my death” She stated.

  
  
“Then who Is? And If you say Snoke, I’m…” As Ben started to talk, Rey quickly interrupted him for the second time.

  
  
“You are”


End file.
